Drive to you
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: Dean has second thoughts about leaving Lisa. he goes to the hospital hopeing to find a way to get her to remember him. He is then shocked to learn that she remembers everything and by some maricle still loves him


_**Drive to you**_

_Tonight I had the strangest feeling. I searched for answered on the hotel ceiling. When did my heart first feel this way? Being alone used to be just fine now life without you is just passing time. I thought I heard you call my name. I reached for your hand it was in vain. When you are not here feels like a hole in my chest. Get dressed look in the mirror say oh God things will never be the same._

Dean rolled over in his bed at the hotel room. Sam was sleeping soundly in the bed beside him but Dean just couldn't sleep. He couldn't forget the look on Lisa's face when he said goodbye. Castiel had sworn to him that Lisa and Ben would no longer remember him but the look in Lisa's eyes screamed that she knew who he was and didn't want him to go.

After about four hours of tossing and turning Dean got up and went to the bathroom. On the way back to the bed he looked in the mirror. The sight of his face shocked him. His eyes had dark circles under them and were red and blood shot. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He then made up his mind he had to see Ben and Lisa. Quickly and quietly he wrote a note for Sam and drove to the hospital.

By the time he reached the hospital it was noon and time for visiting hours. He went to the nurse's station and asked what room Lisa was in. A tall blonde nurse told him that she was in room sixteen A. Dean thanked the young woman and made his way to the hospital room.

When Dean poked his head inside Ben was sitting on the foot of his mother's bed holding her hand while watching the television. Dean knocked on the door, "Hey"

Ben's head jerked and he looked at Dean, "Who are you again?"

Dean smiled and entered the room, "I'm Dean Winchester. I'm the guy who hit your mother. I just had to make sure she was alright."

Ben nodded understandingly, "My mom's doing fine. The doctors just kept her over night to make sure there was no sever damage to her brain. We should be able to go home later today. She doesn't talk much though. Last night she had nightmares and kept saying your name over and over again begging you not to leave. Are you sure that my mom and I don't know you from somewhere?"

Dean bit his lip to keep from mumbling about angels not keeping their promises. Once he had his cool he said, "I'm sure. You take care of your mom alright."

Before Dean could leave the room Ben asked, "Why do you care so much?"

Before Dean could answer Lisa stirred in her sleep and mumbled, "Dean if there's some rule that says you have to only have one or the other how about we break it? You go do what you have to do and Ben and I will be here. You come when you can. Just promise to come back in one piece."

Dean gasped when he heard that. He swallowed shakily, "Does she say that a lot?"

Ben nodded sadly, "Ever since you left the hospital yesterday. Dean even if we don't know you for some reason you being here or not being here matters to my mom. Would you mind not rushing out right away this time?"

Dean nodded, "I guess I can stay for a little bit."

_Drive to you tonight. I was blind now I have sight. I couldn't leave you even if I tried. Your heart beats inside of me. Like a star in the dark of night, like birds lost in flight, like clouds in a sky of blue I belong with you. I've been together but felt alone. I've made love without love being shown. I saw sorrow in a pair of dice. All things that came in twos made me cry. I can't stop. I won't stop until I feel my arms around you. I can't stop. I won't stop. Love is what we got. I can't stop. I won't stop. You are all I want. I drive to you tonight. I was blind now I have sight. I couldn't leave you even if I tried. Your heart beats inside of me. Like a star in the darkened night, like birds lost in flight, like clouds in the sky of blue I belong with you._

When Lisa woke up in the hospital that afternoon she smiled when she saw Dean sitting beside the bed, "You came back?"

Dean nodded, "I guess I did Lisa."

Lisa stared at Dean and then started to cry. Ben set a hand on his mother's arm, "Mom what's wrong? Mom do you want me to call Matt? Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

Lisa shook her head, "Ben I'm fine. Just go get yourself a soda from the machine downstairs. I need to talk to Dean for a minute."

Ben was unsure but he stood up and went to get a soda. Once Ben was out of the room Lisa spoke up, "I remember you know, I remember everything."

Dean sighed and mumbled under his breath, "I'm going to kill you Castile."

Lisa set a hand on his arm, "Dean it's alright. Please don't get angry. I'm glad that I remember. It brought you back to me."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through hair, "Lisa I love you and Ben so much…."

Lisa pulled Dean into a hug, "Then come home."

Dean spoke gently and rested his chin in Lisa's hair, "I love you and Ben enough to know that I can't be with you."

Lisa put her finger to Dean's lips and smiled, "You know it's easiest to lie to yourself first then lie to someone else. If you really believed what you were saying you wouldn't be here right now. You would be somewhere hunting God only knows what but you aren't. Dean you are sitting here with me so let's pretend for a fraction of a second that I never told you to leave. I love you Dean. I want you to come home."

Dean smiled, "Are you sure you can handle dating a hunter?"

Lisa kissed Dean's cheek, "No I can't."

Dean's face fell and he stood to leave. Lisa grabbed his hand, "I would have to marry one."

Dean through his arms around Lisa, "Do you really mean that?"

Lisa nodded, "Of course I do. I love you. I belong with you and no one else."


End file.
